BookCard:Fortin, Dale(2005),Spatial analysis : a guide for ecologists.
書誌情報 ;Title :Spatial analysis : a guide for ecologists ;Author :Marie-Josée Fortin; Mark R T Dale ;Publisher :Cambridge, N.Y. : Cambridge University Press, ©2005. ;Edition/Format :Book : English ;All Authors / Contributors: Marie-Josée Fortin; Mark R T Dale ;ISBN :0521804345 9780521804349 0521009731 9780521009737 ;OCLC Number :55955482 ;Description :xiii, 365 p. : ill. ; 26 cm. ;Responsibility :Marie-Josée Fortin, Mark R.T. Dale. 目次 生態学者のための空間統計入門（輪読会） in 角谷拓氏のサイト　担当者ごとのレジュメと全章まとめたレジュメあり Introduction ::0. Introduction ::1. Process and pattern ::2. Spatial pattern: spatial dependence versus spatila autocorrelation ::3. The concept of stationarity ::4. Sampling ::5. Concluding remarks 2. Spatial analysis of population data ::0. Introduction :: ::1. Mapped point data in two dimensions :: ::2. Mark correlation function :: ::3. Networks of events :: ::4. Network analysis of areal units ::5. Point pattern in other dimentions ::6. Contiguous units analysis ::7. Circumcircle methods ::8. Concluding remarks 3.Spatial analysis of sampling data ::0. Introduction ::1. How to determine 'nearby' relationships among sampling units ::2. Join count statistics ::3. Global spatial statistics ::4. Loacal spatial statistics ::5. Interpolation and spatial models ::6. Concluding remarls 4. Spatial partitioning of regions: patch and boundary ::0. Introduction ::1. Patch identification ::2. Boundary delination ::3. Concluding remarks 5.Dealing with spatial autocorrelation ::0. Introduction ::1. Solutions ::2. More on induced autocorrelation and the relationships between variables ::3. Models and reality ::4. Considerations for sampling and experimental design ::5. Concluding remarks 6. Spatio-temporal analysis ::0. Introduction ::1. Change in spatial statisitcs ::2. Spatio-temporal join count ::3. Spatio-temporal analysis of clusters and contagion ::4. Polygon change analysis ::5. Analysis of movement ::6. Process and pattern ::7. Spatio-temporal orderliness and spatial synchrony ::8. Chaos ::9. Concluding remarks 7. Closing comments and future directions ::0. Back to basics ::1. Programming skills ::2. Stationarity ::3. Null hypotheses ::4. Numerical solutions ::5. Statistical difficulties ::6. Randomization and restricted randomization tests ::7. Compkementarity of methods ::8. Future work 紹介 Publisher description for Spatial analysis : a guide for ecologists / Marie-Josée Fortin, Mark R.T. Dale. Information from electronic data provided by the publisher. May be incomplete or contain other coding. Counter The spatial and temporal dimensions of ecological phenomena have always been inherent in the conceptual framework of ecology, but only recently have they been incorporated explicitly into ecological theory, sampling design, experimental design and models. Statistical techniques for spatial analysis of ecological data are burgeoning and many ecologists are unfamiliar with what is available and how the techniques should be used correctly. This book gives an overview of the wide range of spatial statistics available to analyse ecological data, and provides advice and guidance for graduate students and practising researchers who are either about to embark on spatial analysis in ecological studies or who have started but are unsure how to proceed. Only a basic understanding of statistics is assumed and many schematic illustrations are given to complement or replace mathematical technicalities, making the book accessible to ecologists wishing to enter this important and fast-growing field for the first time. 役立つ情報 Category:ブックカード